Héros anonymes
by Microbe-euh
Summary: Parce que même les histoires les plus banales méritent d'être lues. Drabbles
1. Quelle galère, dirait elle

**Auteur :** Microbe (-euh)

**Titre : **Quelle galère, dirait-elle…  
**Couple : **Shika/Ino  
**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour vous.

* * *

Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, elle fixe la boite posée sur le lavabo. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne saurait le dire, pour elle, c'est une éternité. Elle ferme les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Veut-elle vraiment savoir… ? La blonde souffle un bon coup et se décide enfin, elle ouvre l'enveloppe que son médico-nin lui a donnée.

Shikamaru attend depuis trop longtemps la tête entre les mains. Lui, il veut savoir, il en a _besoin_. Finalement, elle sort de la salle de bain, il se lève d'un bond, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle se jette dans les bras en pleurant, il ne sait pas quoi penser…

Elle n'est pas enceinte, merci mon Dieu, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, il lui dit aussi. Elle est soulagée, lui pas vraiment. Elle est heureuse, lui un peu moins. Elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant, lui si. Il voulait un enfant d'Ino.

Même un enfant galère…

* * *

Ahem... Bon, c'est un de mes premiers drabbles, et là, Shika doit vraiment être OOC... Ou alors il risque d'avoir des incohérences, ce qui était le cas, maintenant j'ai changé, je sais pas si c'est mieux, mais bon. Au moins, j'aurais essayé.


	2. Heureux, vraiment ?

**Titre : **Heureux… Vraiment ?  
**Personnage :** Sasuke  
**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, comme c'est dommaaaage !

* * *

Il était bon. Même très bon. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Les meilleurs résultats. Et après tout, il travaillait dur, tout le temps. Il avait amplement mérité les félicitations de son père. Malheureusement elles ne vinrent pas… Du moins, pas clairement.

Il n'avait pas espéré d'étreinte, ni une tape dans le dos, encore moins un éclat de rire. Mais un sourire au moins, et pourquoi pas voir son père bomber le torse fièrement.

Tant pis, la prochaine fois peut-être. Alors il s'entraine. Encore plus dur. Tous les kunais se plantent au centre de la cible. Il se retourne, heureux.

Heureux, mais seul…


	3. Lui, toujours lui

**Titre :** Lui, toujours lui...  
**Personnage :** Sakura  
**Disclaimer : **J'suis fatiguée dans on va faire sobre : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : Un peu de guimauve… Le pire c'est que je n'apprécie pas vraiment ça…

* * *

Elle s'assit sur un muret et regarda la falaise de Konoha sans vraiment la voir. Une brise caressa sa joue, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Tiens, c'était comme dans les films à l'eau de rose… Sakura sourit à cette pensée et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Et inévitablement, ses pensées glissèrent vers ses coéquipiers. Ils lui manquaient tellement… Surtout _lui_. Et cela la dérangeait.

Quand elle apercevait les portes du village, elle pensait à _lui_. Quand elle croisait son professeur, c'est _son_ rire qui résonnait dans sa tête. Quand elle s'endormait le soir, c'est de _lui_ qu'elle rêvait.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, c'est Naruto qu'elle voyait…

* * *

Mouais. J'aime pas vraiment... Tant pis, je le poste quand même, c'est en tombant qu'on apprend après tout.

Sinon, j'avais l'intention d'écrire sur Kakashi mais... J'y arrive pas. J'aime beaucoup ce perso et j'ai pas envie de le masacrer ! TT' Le p'tit Kakashi, c'est pas pour tout de suite, hein.


	4. Ca va ?

**Titre :** « Ca va… ? »  
**Perso :** Kakashi, Rin.  
**Disclaimer : **Gna gna personnages gna gna pas m'appartenir gna gna grand maître Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Comme tous les jours depuis cette mission, Rin venait s'asseoir devant cette stèle, fixant ce nom. _Son_ nom. Comme tous les jours, elle restait assise des heures durant. Comme tous les jours, il la rejoignait, d'abord silencieux, il finissait par lui poser la même question qu'elle trouvait totalement vide de sens : « Ca va… ? »

Les autres jours, elle ne lui répondait pas, ni même ne le regardait. Il n'attendait d'ailleurs plus de réponse, se contentant de poser cette question « pour la forme ». Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas comme tous les autres jours.

« Je crois. »

Oui, aujourd'hui, elle voulait y croire.


	5. Ca va toujours ?

**Titre :** « Ca va… ? » ( version 2)  
**Perso :** Kakashi, Rin.  
**Disclaimer :** Vous croyez que si je le menace il me donnera les droits sur l'univers de Naruto ? Non ? Alors tout appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Rin viendra s'asseoir devant cette stèle, elle déposera une fleur avant de lui parler, à lui, son coéquipier défunt. Elle parlera de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire « si ». Elle se taira quand elle sentira la présence de son coéquipier qui lui, était toujours en vie, puis, il lui posera la question qu'elle détestait : « Ca va… ? »

Mais au lieu de rester stoïque comme les autres jours, Rin se retournera, plantera son regard dans l'œil visible de Kakashi et articulera, la gorge noué par les sanglots : « Non. Je suis fatigué. Te _détester_ me fatigue. »

Alors, maladroitement, il la prendra dans ses bras et lui prêtera son épaule car aujourd'hui ne sera pas comme les autres jours.

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez compris, ceci est une deuxième version du drabble précédent. Personnellement, je préfère celui-là mais je poste les deux, à vous de voir celui qui vous plait le plus, si bien sûr cela vous plait un tant soit peu.


	6. Je n'existe pas

**Titre : **Je n'existe pas. Si... ?  
**Personnage :** Hinata.  
**Disclaimer : **Je n'aurais pas le culot de m'approprier les personnages et l'histoire de Naruto, tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Elle ramena ses jambes sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras. La tête posée sur les genoux, elle observa les gens autour d'elle, elle les regarda marcher, courir, parler, rire… Tout simplement vivre. Sans elle.

Trop timide pour aller vers les autres, pas assez intéressante pour se faire remarquer, pas assez forte pour se faire respecter, elle se sentait perdue et inutile. Autour d'elle, il y avait tellement de gens qu'elle admirait. Naruto, Neji. Kiba. Et elle, qui l'admirait ?

Noyée dans ce flot de personne, l'air lui manquait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et tout disparut. Elle, lui, eux. Elle n'existait plus. Ses lèvres se tordirent. Avait-elle déjà existé ?

"Hinata ?"

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et tout réapparut. Elle, lui, eux. Elle existait enfin.


	7. Il suffit d'une personne

Quatre ans que j'ai déserté, mon dieu. Mais je reviens la tête haute, je reviens grandie ! Avec toujours autant de fautes d'orthographe, oui monsieur, le temps n'arrange pas tout !

Je dois avouer que j'avais envie de revenir aux sources, mais je n'avais rien à proposer, j'avoue également que ce drabble-ci n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir reposter, que je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de lui. En me relisant, j'ai eu la désagréable impression de ne pas m'être améliorer, mais sur un texte aussi court, heureusement, ça saute pas aux yeux.

**Titre :**Il suffit d'une personne.  
**Personnage :** Gaara.  
**Disclaimer**** : **Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment.

* * *

Son regard balaie l'horizon, les dunes de sables, son pays, celui qu'il doit désormais protéger. Celui qu'il _veut _protéger. Où il s'est soudainement senti chez lui. Car ce n'est pas quelque chose d'acquis, il y a vécu des années comme un étranger, comme un monstre que l'on fuyait, à qui on n'osait pas même tourner le dos.

Aujourd'hui, il fait parti de ce village. Il s'est surprit à changer un jour. Après _ce _jour, et _cette _rencontre. Il a lentement réappris à vivre. Parce que quelqu'un l'a vu, l'a regardé, lui, l'enfant blessé et abandonné.

Parfois, il ne suffit que d'une seule personne.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire. :)


	8. On est pas des bêtes

**Titre** : On est pas des bêtes...  
**Personnage** : Kakashi.  
**Diclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent bien à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : Je suis parti du principe que Kakashi était un ninja connu et reconnu par tous, ou presque, donc par les genins aussi.

* * *

Les bras croisés, appuyé sur son caddie, Kakashi errait dans les rayons de l'épicerie. Au détour des boîtes de conserve, il tomba face à un genin et sa mère, trop occupée à comparer les calories des gâteaux pour rappeler à son fils que fixer les gens est malpoli.

« Vous faites les courses aussi ? »

En écoutant bien, Kakashi aurait pu entendre le craquement du rêve brisé. Il dût se retenir de rouler des yeux.

« Mais non, je me lave dans une rivière, je chasse pour me nourrir et je parle aux oiseaux », répondit-il nonchalamment, sans s'arrêter.

Un shinobi reste un homme. On est pas des bêtes. Petit con.

* * *

Je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé dans ma tête pour celui-là...


	9. Jusqu'ici tout va bien

**Titre :** Jusqu'ici tout va bien.  
**Personnage** : Sakura.  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même le titre.

* * *

Elle passe son temps à rassurer les autres, elle est celle sur qui on peut s'appuyer. Ca fait parti de son travail comme médico-nin.

Sakura presse ses mains sur la plaie ouverte tout en murmurant. _« Ca va aller. »_ Elle se force à sourire, alors que de plus en plus de sang coule entre ses doigts. _« Tu vas t'en sortir. »_ Souvent, elle ment.

Le visage et le nom de tous ceux qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver se grave dans sa mémoire, et la hantent.

Mais elle, personne n'est là pour la réconforter. Dans son lit, quand ses souvenirs se réveillent, seule sa propre voix résonne à ses oreilles. _« Tout ira bien »._

* * *

_La Haine_, de Mathieu Kassovitz.  
« C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui tombe d'un immeuble de 50 étages. Le mec, au fur et à mesure de sa chute, il se répète sans cesse pour se rassurer : "Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Jusqu'ici tout va bien." Mais l'important c'est pas la chute, c'est l'atterrissage. »


	10. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la blonde ?

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la blonde ?  
**Personnage** : Ino, Sakura.  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

Six mois qu'elle était passée joinin. Six mois, et pas une seule mission de rang A ne lui avait été proposé. Elle n'avait soi-disant pas le profil. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour être pris au sérieux, des cheveux rose bonbon, un caractère de chien, des yeux à rayons-X ?

« C'était obligé, le commentaire sur mes cheveux ? soupira Sakura.  
-C'est moi qui paie, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, grogna Ino en vidant son verre d'un trait. Et t'aurais vu la tête de Tsunade après ça !  
- Vu que ça fait trois fois que tu me le racontes, je commence à avoir une vague idée.  
- Tu crois qu'elle a vu le doigt d'honneur… ? »

Sakura laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras, désespérée. _« C'est pas gagné. Sauf pour le caractère de chien… »_

* * *

Je comptais faire cette histoire là en deux parties. J'en ai encore un qui est déjà écrit et près à être publié.  
Dites moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue, ce drabble comme le recueil, sinon je me concentrerais sur autre chose :) Dans tous les cas, je posterai ce qui est écrit.


	11. Vire moi ce sourire

**Titre :** Vire-moi ce sourire !  
**Personnage** : Kakashi, Obito, mention de Rin et du 4e.  
**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi.

* * *

« Encore une mission palpitante… »

Caché, dans les buissons, les deux shinobis surveillaient leurs équipiers en mission d'infiltration.

« C'était ironique, clarifia Obito face au silence de Kakashi.  
- Ca se voit que ça m'intéresse pas ? demanda-t-il tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur Rin, tentant de lire sur ses lèvres.  
- Non ?  
- Et là ? » ajouta-t-il en tournant le dos à son ami.

Obito le contempla quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

« Un peu plus… » Obito laissa un blanc. « Mais ça va être compliqué de les couvrir maintenant que tu leur tournes le dos… »

Kakashi soupira lourdement. Il détestait quand Obito avait raison…

* * *

Désolé, j'avais laissé passer une faute d'orthographe. Voilà, j'espère que ce petit recueil vous plait jusqu'à maintenant, je dois avouer que vu le manque de réaction, j'ai un peu peur du contraire. :/ Je posterai je pense un autre drabble dans... quelques jours je pense.


	12. Fier ?

**Titre** : Fier ?  
**Personnage** : Kakashi, Sakura  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, mais un jour, j'aurais quelque chose. (Je l'aurais un jour ! ... LOL ?)

**Note** : Alors, oui j'adore Kakashi x) Et, ce drabble ce déroule quand Sakura est encore élève.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura s'écria avec un immense sourire, après un entrainement, qu'il devait être fier de ce qu'il faisait, Kakashi fronça les sourcils, stupéfait.

Fier ? Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas fier de tuer pour vivre. Comment être fier de torturer, de briser des familles ? De se transformer petit à petit en arme de destruction massive ? Voir son humanité disparaître à mesure que ses mains se tâchent de sang. Parce que c'est ça, « ce qu'il faisait », c'était tuer, détruire.

« Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je fais, mais de _pourquoi_ je le fais. »

* * *

Mmmh, j'hésite à arrêter là mes drabbles sur Naruto, me lancé sur un autre Fandom. On verra si j'ai d'autre idée, pour le moment, j'ai plus rien en stock.  
Petit bug de mon dossier, désolé !  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et j'espère que ça vous a plut, j'attend l'inspiration maintenant ! :D


	13. Qu'il est con c'te gosse…

**Titre** : « Qu'il est con c'te gosse… »  
**Personnage** : Naruto, Shikamaru  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto appartient à son propriétaire, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : Ah, le petit Shikamaru, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir délaisser. J'me sentais mal, alors je reviens en coup de vent, un petit Shikamaru tout mignon, en espérant être resté assez proche de son caractère.

* * *

Naruto avait pris l'habitude de manger seul à l'Académie. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire accepter, les autres enfants continuaient de changer de place dès qu'il posait son plateau. C'était comme un super pouvoir, il levait les yeux de son assiette, et hop, la table était vide.

Alors il ne levait plus les yeux. Il se contentait de fixer son verre, mangeant sans enthousiasme et sans bruit.

Mais une fois, juste une fois, la chaise devant lui grinça sur le parquet et Shikamaru se laissa tomber lourdement, en glissant nonchalamment son plateau devant lui. Le blond le fixa les yeux écarquillés. Shikamaru se figea, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'attend quelqu'un, p't'être ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement. « Attend, t'es pas contagieux au moins ? Parce que la grippe, c'est vraiment galère quoi.  
-Bah… non.  
-Pourquoi t'es toujours tout seul alors ? Ils sont cons ces gosses… »

Ils sourirent, l'un amusé l'autre reconnaissant.

* * *

Désolé, ça ne colle pas aux caractéristiques du drabbles, si je ne m'abuse, mais je voulais vraiment le garder sous ce format là.


End file.
